


Is One Week All It’s Gonna Take?

by Rowaelin_Spideychelle



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gina Porter Needs A Hug, High School Musical - Freeform, High School Musical References, Slow Burn, Stupid Ricky Bowen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowaelin_Spideychelle/pseuds/Rowaelin_Spideychelle
Summary: One week was all it took for stupid Ricky Bowen to change.
Relationships: Ashlyn Caswell & Gina Porter, E.J. Caswell & Gina Porter, Gina Porter & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen & Gina Porter, Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Is One Week All It’s Gonna Take?

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo this is my first fic on here! I’ve written a few on Wattpad and have stopped for a really long time, but there just isn’t enough Rina Fanfictions out there so I decided to give it a try! Hope you like it!

One week. 

One week was all it took for stupid Ricky Bowen to change.

One week was all it took for him to go back to ‘Little Miss Perfect’.

One week was all it took for him to forget about her.

Gina Porter wasn’t one to hold grudges, seeming as though she wouldn’t see the person she held on to ever again. So ever since she was a little girl, Gina Porter mastered the art of locking up her feelings, and building a 3 feet iron wall around them.

So when stupid Ricky Bowen came into her life and shattered those walls with a tap, she felt like she was drowning.

Drowning. Sounds bad, but when you’re drowning in something that looks like Stupid Ricky Bowen’s stupid brown eyes, it feels like paradise. 

Until he blinks, and they close, and they fall back onto stupid Nini Salazar-Roberts.

Gina didn’t think she would have to see him ever again, blocking him on social media and ignoring all of his worried texts. But stupid ( but overall nicer than she thought ) E.J Caswell buys her a ticket back to Salt Lake, she didn’t know how to feel.

Happy? Worried? Excited? Anxiety filling her with the thought of having to see Ricky Bowen again? 

Yep, that’s the one.

But she excepted the gift with gratitude that someone wanted her there, and put on her big girl face and stepped off that plane.

Opening night was incredible, all those emotions washed away with the glorious feeling of being on that stage, doing what she did best. But that soon ended when she got off, and saw him standing there.

“Still can’t believe you’re actually back.”

And she responds with an awkward “One night only, don’t blink, you’ll miss me.” 

“Didn’t think I’d ever see you again” He says with those stupid brown eyes burning into her, she felt her walls crashing down brick by brick and all she could say without moving was “Makes two of us”

And the “Just fly dude.” What was she thinking? Keep your head in the game? She was going crazy.

When he was gone, she closed her eyes and and said a quiet bye.

Then she found him alone in the hallway, his hand grazing the leaflets, his head down, she couldn’t help but shout it a ‘Hey! What happened to you?” And when he told her about Todd, she couldn’t help but feel the same way she did when he first told her about him, trusted, valued, understood.

So she convinced him to watch the show with her, even if they were standing on the sidelines. And they watched as E.J sang to Nini, with Nini giving confused looks around the room. 

And when E.J took his hand off Nini’s shoulder, she dreaded what she knew would happen next. 

Nini strutted across that stage with her phone in her hand. (Also, who had their phone on stage?) Walking up to stupid Ricky Bowen who couldn’t help but walk  
towards her too.

At least he looked back to her, as if asking her if this was what he should do. It wasn’t like she could stop him, so she stepped back. And her heart started to crumble and her lips formed a smile. 

But that smile became genuine with the proposal Ashlyn gave her, a chance to stay. And she shut stupid Ricky Bowen out of her head, even if it was for a minute or two. 

She was happy, ecstatic even, when her mom said it was okay for her to stay. She would be a temporary part of the Caswell Family, and temporary was the most constant thing she had at that moment.

Until stupid Ricky Bowen walked in hand in hand with perfect Nini Salazar-Roberts.

Then the most constant thing at that moment was the longing in her heart, closely followed by the knowledge of her always being second best.

And it was all because of stupid Ricky Bowen.


End file.
